Misfits
by Lolkat123
Summary: They say that it is our differences that make us special. Unique, if you will. Well, whoever they are never met us. We are the clans, and it is because of our similarities to our own that we may thrive. We must be able to blend in to survive in our harsh environments, and those who are different threaten our survival. If you are different, you never will belong. (OC Clans.)
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, Lolkat was bored and drew two very different cats. One was tall, with a slim build and long legs. The other was short, with strong legs and wide paws. Thus, MeadowClan was born and Lolkat recalled the clan she had long ago made up, PebbleClan. She then created two more clans, DesertClan and SwampClan. Thus, her boredom satisfied and her mind swimming with the idea for yet another ridiculous story, she sat down and began to type out this long ridiculous author's note.**

**It's me again! With another story, it seems. PebbleClan has been around in my mind just as long as EverClan, though I eventually forgot until I was drawing a PebbleClan cat.**

**So I thought I'd try my hand at writing with OC clans! This story is completely OC.**

**The title Misfits is most likely temporary. If any of you have a better idea, please let me know! I'm trying to think of something to do with 'storm' but I'm drawing up blanks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**PebbleClan**

**Leader:** Shalestar- dark gray tom with white ear-tips

**Deputy: **Boulderleap- light gray tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Batsong- black she-cat with gray paws

**Warriors:**

Duskwater- dark gray she-cat

Moletooth- mottled brown tom

**Apprentice, **Cavepaw

Mudtail- dark brown tom

Sharpstone- gray tabby tom

Flintfang- dark gray tabby tom

Cragclaw- Dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Amberpaw

Riftfang- black tom

Jaggedtail- dark gray tom with crooked tail

Harestreak- pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, **Stormpaw

Darksky- black she-cat

Quailflight- pale gray she-cat

Mossheart- mottled brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw- gray tom with a thick tail

Amberpaw- mottled brown she-cat

Cavepaw- dark brown tom

**Queens:**

Quietwater- gray tabby she-cat, mother of Snowkit, a white tom, Dustkit, a brown tom, and Hailkit, a gray tom

Mistflash- light gray she-cat

Mouseleap- dark gray tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Stumpytail- brown tom with a stunted tail, blind in one eye

Feathersky- light gray she-cat

**MeadowClan**

**Leader: **Sparrowstar- light brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Birdsong- ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Embertail- bright ginger she-cat

**Warriors:**

Skyfall- pale gray she-cat, with a large white patch on her back and tail

Mistleleaf- mottled gray she-cat

Thorntail- brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Rosepaw

Wolfleap- gray tom

Sandsedge- pale ginger tabby tom

Goosewing- cream tom with gray patches

**Apprentice, **Smokepaw

Dawnflash- gray she-cat with yellow stripes

**Apprentice, **Thistlepaw

Branchfall- brown tom

Ferretclaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Bluepool- bluish-gray she-cat

Doeleap- pale brown she-cat with white patches

**Apprentices:**

Thistlepaw- brown tabby tom

Rosepaw- ginger she-cat

Smokepaw- gray tom

**DesertClan**

**Leader: **Flamestar- bright ginger tom

**Deputy: **Rockfall- brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Gorsewing- pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, **Pricklepaw- sand-colored tom with fur that sticks out at all angles

**Warriors:**

Viperstrike- yellow tabby tom

Yellowflash- yellow tabby she-cat

Thunderclaw- ginger tom

Owltail- light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, **Barkpaw

Lizardfang- brown tom

Foxstep- sandy-colored she-cat

Scorpiontail- yellow tom with gray stripes

Addertooth- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Turtlepaw

Harestreak- pale brown tom

Rabbitleap- pale brown tabby she-cat

Ratclaw- brown tom

**Apprentice, **Toadpaw

Falconfeather- pale brown tabby she-cat

Lionflame- golden tabby tom

Honeywhisker- golden she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Barkpaw- brown tabby tom

Turtlepaw- mottled light brown tom

**Queens:**

Sandbreeze- pale ginger she-cat, mother to Echokit, a dark gray she-cat with black patches

**SwampClan**

**Leader: **Wrenstar- mottled brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Toadleap- mottled dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Oaksnow- light brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Leopardtail- golden spotted she-cat

Leafberry- brown tabby and white she-cat

Mudfang- dark brown tabby tom

Mossyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cloverpool- dark brown she-cat with a thick tail

Raccoontail- gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, **Crowpaw

Pumaleap- black she-cat

Berryclaw- light brown tom

Sunflash- golden she-cat

**Apprentice, **Vixenpaw

Badgerclaw- large white tom with gray stripes

**Apprentice, **Hawkpaw

Ravenfrost- black tom

Cedarfang- dark brown tabby tom

Ashstrike- dark gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw

Hawkpaw

Vixenpaw

**Queens:**

Dawncloud- cream she-cat, mother to Vinekit, a gray tom, and Tinykit, a small golden tom

* * *

They say being different is what makes you special, it makes you interesting.

That our differences all benefit us in some way.

Oh, how boring life would be if we were all so similar.

Whoever the fool was that said that obviously never heard of or lived with us.

We are the clans, we are strong.

PebbleClan, MeadowClan, DesertClan, SwampClan.

We thrive because of our similarities, we can survive because of them.

But if you are different, you threaten our survival.

We must all be able to live and adapt to our surroundings, and the inability to do so could result in our deaths.

If you're different, you don't belong.

You can't belong.

And you never will.

* * *

**So this story will alternate POV's from a cat from each clan. **

**Main characters in the story are Snowkit, Rosepaw, Echokit, and Tinykit. **

**Hey, also, for those of you who don't know of the author Petalwish, you should really check out his stuff. He's going through a lot and could use some love :)**

**Lolkat123 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is more of a prologue, really. It introduces the four clans, as they have very different traits from one another.**

**For those of you who haven't seen it yet, I've started (who would've thought it! Lolkat making _another ridiculous story!) _yet another story, although this one is really just meant to be funny. Nightwhisper and Finchflight from my story Darkness Rising have their own tv show, The Moonhigh Show!**

**Bad news for myself, really, but I might have tendinitis in my right arm. It happens a lot in people who rock climb and it causes a lot of pain in your wrist and arm. I'm hoping I don't actually have it because then I probably won't be able to go climbing for a long time.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

_PebbleClan. They say we are the weakest of all clans, simply because of our size. But no one cat defeat on our own land. We may be small, but together, we are unstoppable._

_MeadowClan. We race like the wind, almost flying over the long grasses in the meadow that we call home. Compared to us, the other clans are mere mice. They may talk big behind our backs, but in battle, MeadowClan will always prevail._

_SwampClan. We are the only cats who can survive in the dangerous marshes. Others would drown, or starve because they cannot hide themselves here. But in the swamps, we thrive. If you dare cross us, you'll find yourself stuck in the mud before our claws even reach you._

_DesertClan. The others think they are the best, but they do not have to withstand the harsh environment that we do. We live dangerously, in the heat, always in danger. Others would parish within hours, but not us. Thus, we are the strongest of all the clans._

PebbleClan, MeadowClan, SwampClan, and DesertClan. These four clans live side by side, though always with great hostility. Their very survival depends on being the same within their own clan, and any who are different frighten them. Because your differences put the clans at risk. At risk of starvation. At risk of standing out to your enemies. At risk of being turned on by your own clan. So you cannot, _will _not, be different. You must fit in to survive. For all our sakes.

* * *

_PebbleClan._

They are the smallest of all clans, though not in number or heart. Quite simply, they are a full head shorter than the average cat. And that's just the large ones. However, they use their tiny size to their advantage.

For they live underground.

In a series of dug-out tunnels, far below the earth, lies PebbleClan's camp. The tunnels are narrow, making it impossible for a creature larger than a PebbleClan cat to squeeze through. The tunnels themselves lead to underground caves that had been discovered long ago by PebbleClan's first leader, Pebblestar, who was still famous for showing his cats how to use their large paws to burrow through the earth and to navigate their way underground. Above ground, the terrain is rocky and barren, making it look as though no one could survive there.

Because of generations of living underground, the cats adapted to their home. Wide paws and short, muscular legs made it easy for PebbleClan to dig and push rocks larger than themselves. They typically come in shades of gray or brown, always able to blend in. Their senses, especially of hearing and sight, are much sharper than any other clans'. While other cats would panic underground, they are as comfortable as moles.

_MeadowClan._

Quite the opposite of PebbleClan, and their most bitter rivals, MeadowClan stand as tall as foxes. "As tall as they are proud," many cats will say. Their long, thin legs make it easy for them to race and leap over the tall grasses and thick heather that grows in their land. They are quick as lightning and have a bite to match.

Taller than all the clans, and with powerful hindlegs, MeadowClan is by far the swiftest of cats anywhere. Their long tails help with balance, and they generally have short pelts of light browns and gingers that can blend with the dried grasses.

_SwampClan._

Probably the most friendly of the clans, SwampClan lives among the marshes and creeks that make up their territory. They have long legs, though certainly are nowhere near as tall MeadowClan warriors, and exceptionally long tails that they use for balance as they leap over bogs and across slippery rocks. Wide paws and strong legs help them cling to rocks and moss-covered logs. SwampClan warriors are more varied in color, though are often mottled browns or tortoiseshells.

_DesertClan._

Unarguably the most shrewd, unfriendly cats of the clan, DesertClan lives in, obviously, a desert. They tend to hunt at night, due to the unwavering heat waves in their land. Most are cold and unfriendly to those outside their own clan, and make enemies easily.

DesertClan cats tend to come in different shades of ginger, though black and brown are not unheard of. They have short pelts, short tails, and small paws, with well-muscled legs. DesertClan cats are about the size of an average housecat, slightly smaller than SwampClan, but larger than PebbleClan cats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the REAL chapter one!**

**AquaxSaphire- I'm glad you're so excited for it :D! Thank you!**

* * *

_Snowkit's POV_

Snowkit turned in his nest, dirt again getting into his white pelt and thick tail. With a sigh, he rolled over again. It was no use. Sleep wasn't coming. It was something about the cave- maybe it was too stuffy. Or something. _Why is it Dustkit and Hailkit can sleep perfectly fine, but I can't?_ Snowkit let out a sigh. He was too warm. He barely even fit in the nest with his brothers and mother. Snowkit was much, much larger than his siblings. That and he had a white pelt, while his family came in shades of gray and brown. As far as he could remember, there weren't any other white cats in the clan. Not that he'd seen every warrior. _I sure hope there are. It might be weird if I'm the only one._

The white kit let out another heavy sigh. This was ridiculous.

Snowkit was the kit of Quietwater, a gentle, caring she-cat, and Cragclaw, a well-respected warrior and mentor. You'd think he would be able to fit in.

But for some reason, everyone seemed to either look away or study him carefully with leveled gazes, neither friendly or unfriendly.

And Snowkit hated it.

He rolled over again.

* * *

"Isn't he rather... large? How old are they again?"

"I believe five moons, almost six."

"Hmm. His brothers are perfect, large paws, short coats, normal size, normal colors. Then there's him..."

"White as snow. Too stocky. Longer legs. Doesn't even have wide ears, for StarClan's sake. And look at that thick tail. He'll be collecting dirt clumps on his first day out of the nursery."

"He already is. Bet you he could pass for a brown cat if he took a good dustbath."

"Oh please. He may pass for a brown tom, but he'll never pass for PebbleClan."

Snowkit flattened his ears. The elders and senior warriors were gossiping about him again. Their jabs and pointed remarks burned in his ears. _I'd change if I could. Just shut up._

"Come on Snowkit, lets fight!" Hailkit let out a playful growl. Snowkit grinned, dropping into a crouch.

Then a dark brown tom bumped into him roughly, knocking him over. Cavepaw adopted a look of innocence. "Oops, sorry. I thought you were a MeadowClan cat for a second there. My bad."

_Really? Is that the best insult you could come up with?_ Snowkit bristled and swung out a paw. Even when Cavepaw was eight moons, a good three older than Snowpaw, they were almost the same size, and the blow caught Cavepaw off guard. The brown tom crashed to the ground, though he quickly was up on his paws. "If you weren't a kit, I'd give you a real fight, fox-breath." He stormed away.

"Wow," mewed Hailkit. "I haven't seen Cavepaw back down from anyone _ever_."

"Yeah," Mumbled Snowkit. "Probably because I'm a kit. He'll be back, when I'm an apprentice."

* * *

_Rosepaw's POV_

"Hurry _up, _Rosepaw!"

"Slow slug! Pick up the pace!"

"Come on! Sometime this moon, please!"

The ginger she-cat gritted her teeth and forced her legs to go faster.

Thistlepaw and Smokepaw bumped her roughly from each side as they flew by, long legs enabling them them to skim easily across the meadow. The toms outpaced the short she-cat easily.

_I won't give up that easily! _Rosepaw managed to speed up a bit, but her chest was burning from the effort. Then, she tripped. Cursing her short legs, she tumbled face-first into a thick clump of grass. Thistlepaw and Smokepaw skidded to a halt, breaking into laughter. "Look, Slugpaw can't even slither along without falling!" Smokepaw snickered.

Rosepaw stood and pulled her paws free of the tendrils. "Cut it out, hare-brains. I can't help that I've got short legs."

Thistlepaw stuck out his tongue. "Poor likkle Tinypaw gonna complain? You're just weak."

Seething with anger, Rosepaw whirled around and ran back in the direction of camp.

Smokepaw looked annoyed. "Aw, come back. We were just messing with you."

Rosepaw ignored them and kept running. Her mentor, Thorntail, called her back. "Rosepaw, wait!" Dawnflash and Goosewing, the mentors of Thistlepaw and Smokepaw, muttered in irritation. "Worthless runt," she heard Goosewing hiss.

All of the insults she had heard in her lifetime were unbearable. It wasn't Rosepaw's fault.

_Worthless._

_Weakling._

_Useless._

_Runt._

_Slow-slug._

_You sure you aren't still a kit, Stumpypaw?_

_Sparrowstar's going to have to change your name to Shortpaw, seeing as you can't grow._

_Hah. More like a PebbleClan apprentice._

_Apprentice? No, I'd say she was a PebbleClan kit. Even PebbleClan apprentices are bigger than her._

_You should be a medicine cat. If you ever were in a battle, you'd get stepped on by the _real_ warriors._

Rosepaw ignored the call of her mentor. No one cared. Everyone hated her. Everyone.

* * *

_Echokit's POV_

Echokit huddled under the shade of the craggy overhang that was the only place to shelter from the heat. She had the misfortune of having a long coat and a thick tail, so while she would certainly be quite pretty, the heat was unbearable for the little DesertClan she-kit.

"Hey, get out of _our _shade, kit!" two brown tabby toms, one a lighter, mottled tabby, shoved Echokit roughly into the full sunlight. This was a daily ritual. Echokit would try and find a nice, quiet place to sit and someone always had to torment her. The little patched she-cat hissed in frustration as the sun's burning rays hit her.

For StarClan's sake, the entire camp of DesertClan was underneath the overhang. There was plenty of room for everyone. Sure, in the morning, the sun would shine right into their camp, thoroughly waking everyone, though the heat was not so bad at dawn, and by the time it _really_ started heating up, the sun would be a bit higher and there would be shade. Everyone knew the rules, elders, queens, and kits would be the first to have the opportunity to sit in the cool, dark shadows. Yet as soon as there was enough room for the others, Turtlepaw and Toadpaw would always roughly force Echokit away.

Sandbreeze, a pretty, pale ginger queen, and Echokit's mother, noticed the two tabbies and hissed. "Go do something worthwhile and stop bothering my kit!" She left the shade, picking up Echokit by the scruff and carrying her back under the overhang, and further away from the brothers. When she set her only daughter down, Echokit looked up at her mother. "Sandbreeze, why do they treat me like that? I haven't done anything wrong, I mind my manners, I try to be polite, and I haven't been mean to anyone. Did I do something wrong?"

The ginger queen smiled sadly. "Dearest, they think themselves better than you because you are not like them. Your coat is thicker and longer than usual, and you aren't colored as most of us are."

Echokit tipped her head to the side, narrowing her blue eyes slightly. "Does that mean there is something wrong with me?"

Sandbreeze purred gently and licked Echokit's forehead. "No, love. You are perfect in every way. Always remember that, no matter what any cat tells you or tries to make you believe. Remember that _I_ love you, and I know Lightningtail does as well, and I'm sure he is watching over us from StarClan."

Lightningtail, her father, had died two moons ago when a buzzard attacked Turtlepaw, and he fought bravely to defend the mottled tom, though was carried off by the huge bird.

"Do you promise to remember that?"

Echokit nodded. "I do."

_No matter what, I am loved. I must always remember that._

* * *

"Vinekit, Tinykit, come forward." Wrenstar said slowly, and the two soon-to-be-apprentices padded forward. _Did I imagine that? _Tinykit was sure Wrenstar's scrutinizing gaze had rested on him for a moment longer, as though already doubting him. _I may be small, but I will be the best warrior I can be!_ Tinykit silently vowed, staring at Wrenstar with challenge in his amber gaze.

"Vinekit, Tinykit, you have reached the age of six moons and are therefor ready to become apprentices. Vinekit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Vinepaw. Your mentor will be Ashstrike. Ashstrike, you recieved excellent training from Mudfang, and I trust you will pass on all you know to him."

_Ashstrike? Lucky! _Ashstrike was a young warrior, and the newest, but he already had the respect of many older than him for his unfailing courage and strength. He would make a great mentor, perhaps even leader one day. Vinepaw, eyes shining, padded up to the dark gray tom and touched his muzzle to his new mentor's.

Wrenstar glanced at Tinykit. "Tinypaw, your mentor will be Oaksnow." She looked away and said no more.

_What?! _Tinypaw bristled, outraged. "You can't do that! I want to be a warrior!"

Oaksnow, the clan's medicine cat, looked stunned. She clearly had not been informed about this. "Wrenstar, an unwilling apprentice is not one who should heal his clan..."

Wrenstar glared at Oaksnow. "My word is law. Tinypaw is too small to be any use as a warrior, so a medicine cat he shall be."

The pretty brown tabby narrowed her eyes. "He would be better at something he puts his whole heart into, rather than something he does not want. He must choose his own path-"

Wrenstar let out a snarl. "Tinypaw will put his whole heart into it, then, or I'll have him exiled when he reaches a year! You'd best teach him well, Oaksnow. I will not have useless cats in my clan." The old mottled brown she-cat hopped off of the huge log that SwampClan's leader made announcements from, and retreated inside, as it also served as her den.

Tinypaw felt furious and despaired at the same time. _I have six moons to be a good medicine cat, or I'll be exiled. This... this can't be happening..._

Tinypaw was named, quite obviously, for his size. Vinepaw was a full head taller than his brother, and Tinypaw wasn't going through a growth spurt anytime soon, either. The little golden tom spun around to face his new mentor, bristling. Oaksnow only looked at him sadly. "Truly, I am sorry. I didn't know... Wrenstar is old, and her mid is weakening along with her body. Perhaps when she dies, and Toadleap becomes leader..."

Tinypaw knew that was hopeless, too. Toadstep had always gave him the most annoyed looks, as though the stuck-up deputy couldn't _fathomn_ how this useless runt could even _exist _within his presence.

"Well," Oaksnow mewed. "I'm going to teach you as best as I can. But you're going to have to agree to try, okay?"

Tinypaw was too angry to speak. He nodded curtly, and stormed away towards the medicine cat's den.

* * *

**Ergh, sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the next one right now :3. From now on, they should be longer, and will most likely just focus on one cat (if not, POV's will definitely be longer.).**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows/favorites I've gotten so far! It really does mean a lot to me, and gives me the motivation to write!**

**Lolkat123 out~ **


	4. Chapter 4

** So, we've had a brief introduction to each of our major characters. Any favorites yet?**

**Amberstorm233 & Willowsong of ThunderClan: YOU MOST CERTAINLY MAY. TRUST ME, I HATE THEM JUST AS MUCH AS YOU!**

**Leopardbreath- Thank you!**

**Silverwillow1209- Snowkit was from PebbleClan, Rosepaw from MeadowClan, Echokit from DesertClan, and Tinypaw from SwampClan.**

**Leviathan48- Sometimes I try to, but I switch around as I often encounter writer's block. Sometimes I get a flood of ideas for one story, and go completely brain dead with another. But I get what you're saying, and I really appreciate the advice! The only problem is I think most of my stories are gonna be pretty long... That and whenever I get a bunch of reviews on a story I go "Whoa! People actually like this!" and I wanna write a ton for that. But once again, thank you!**

**Fun fact: When I was writing this, I stopped and got up and did something, came back, and this was typed onto the story: ;/**

**It's a sign. ****It must be. _StarClan has spoken._**

**(That, or it was one of my kittens strolling across my computer as usual.)**

* * *

_Snowpaw's POV_

For StarClan's sake, these tunnels were _useless_. They were too small and cramped, and musty, and there was no fresh air, and, ugh.

It was ridiculous, that he, Snowpaw, a PebbleClan apprentice, hated it underground. _Thanks for the cruel twist of fate, StarClan, _The white tom thought sarcastically. _Really appreciate it._

Snowpaw was doing a tunneling exercise, where an apprentice was left in these StarClan-forsaken maze of tunnels and then instructed to find their way back to camp. Because _real _PebbleClan warriors know how to find their way through this absurd maze.

And apparently Sharpstone, his mentor, would be able to find him if he couldn't make it.

_Yeah, like I'd trust that useless sack of bones and fur to come save my pelt._ Sharpstone wasn't too fond of his apprentice, and while he never talked about Snowpaw when the large white apprentice was in earshot, he was often informed by Dustpaw and Hailpaw that he was gossiping about him all the time.

Some of Snowpaw's favorite quotes included "For StarClan's sake, he's huge. He'll be bigger than all of us by the time he's a warrior, and he won't be able to fit in the tunnels.", "He's such a little worrier! Always fretting that he can't get through the tunnels.", and to top it off, "Well, seeing as he'll probably be eating more prey than the rest of us, and he won't be able to use the tunnels, we might as well just throw him out."

_Yep, let's throw out the clan's best above-ground hunter._

Snowpaw was, while very uncomfortable underground, spent much of his time above-ground hunting for rabbits and hares. He was unarguably already the best hunter above-ground, for everyone else preferred the dark underground.

Snowpaw collided with yet another dirt wall. _Batdung! That's the third time I've hit a dead end!_ He turned around, treading back the way he came. _"Use your senses, Snowpaw. PebbleClan is born with sharper hearing and sight than the other clans for a reason. Your whiskers will help you judge how much space is in the tunnel.__"_ Sharpstone's lecture on moving through the tunnels came back to him.

_Why do I even have to train in these dumb tunnels anyway? We only use the Cave for hunting bats and battle practice._ The Cave was a large, open cave that PebbleClan warriors would go to through one of the larger tunnels, for hunting, where bats would roost during the day, and for training in battle practice.

He padded slowly down the tunnel, whiskers twitching. _How long does this go on?_

After a few minutes, the white tom came to a fork, where one tunnel veered downwards to left, and the other went straight ahead, slightly upward. _Which way did you come from? Think! _He distantly remembered going downhill. _Okay, to the left, then._ Snowpaw flicked his tail and padded down, bumping his head on the top of the tunnel. _Batdung!_ He let out a snarl of frustration._  
_

The dirt underpaw started to turn harder, more compact, a sign that this path had been walked many times before. _Aha! Almost there!_ Snowpaw proceeded a bit more speedily, feeling hopeful. Then the tunnel widened out, and he was back in camp. _Thank StarClan!_

The camp was like the Cave, a huge, open underground cave. A small hole far up on the roof of the cave allowed sunlight to filter in slightly, but in the dark underground cavern, it illuminated the place. Even at night, the moonlight would shine in and provide some light.

The dens were dug out, with short, wide tunnels leading to each. The warriors' den was the closest to the entrance tunnel, which was a steep upward tunnel that led out into fresh air and daylight.

Sharpstone, a gray tabby tom, was sitting grooming his pelt when he looked up, obviously trying his best not to appear surprised. "Well, you made it."

Snowpaw couldn't stop himself from making a sharp retort. "'You made it'? That's it?! I spent forever in there, running into dead ends and getting lost! Were you hoping I would, seeing as I've never had any real training in tunnels other than going to the Cave or outside?"

Sharpstone averted his gaze. "Don't question me," he growled. "I knew you'd find your way out somehow. Anyway, I thought I'd greet you with the news that Shalestar was going to let you come to the Gathering tonight, seeing as you didn't go last time."

_Yeah, while my brothers did. Am I that abnormally large that Shalestar can't handle the other clans seeing me?_ A part of Snowpaw knew that he was being unreasonable, and that he should be excited, but he couldn't help but be bitter. _Everyone save for my kin and Amberpaw, Mistflash, and Feathersky treat me like batdung._

Amberpaw was another apprentice, and his only real friend, though her siblings were Stormpaw and Cavepaw, who bullied him often. Mistflash was a queen, now mother to Hopkit, Poolkit, Dustkit, and Sweetkit. The kits were only a moon old, and had been out of the nursery once. Snowpaw hoped they wouldn't grow up to be mouse-brains like the rest of the clan. Feathersky was an elder, along with Stumpytail, the crotchety, half-blind tom.

"Great, thanks." Snowpaw forced himself to try sound grateful. He really did want to meet the other clans. Snowpaw was just tired of being treated like he was something messed up.

"So, you should eat something soon before we go. The sun is already setting, and Shalestar will be calling together the clan fairly soon," Sharpstone mewed, then padded away.

Snowpaw turned and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. There was a good number of bats, a few mice, and two large hares. Snowpaw felt a rush of pride at the fat hares, as they had been his catches earlier in the day. _I think I'll bring them to Mistflash and the elders after I have a bat._

Snowpaw plucked one of the dark, winged creatures off the pile and settled down, taking a few quick bites. They were a good source of prey, as so many slept within the Cave during the day. At night, they awoke and flew out into the open, which was a good opportunity to snag them in midair before they escaped out the tunnels. The older ones were often tough, but young, fresh bats had soft meat and surprisingly tasted pretty good, other than their leathery wings. Snowpaw finished his meal after a few minutes, then went back to the pile, plucking one of the large hares off the pile.

A taunting voice called out. "Greedypaw can't get enough food, huh?"

Snowpaw rolled his eyes as he turned back to glare at Cavepaw. Setting the fresh-kill down, he retorted, "No, just bringing it to the queens, seeing as _someone_ forgot to give them food today. Weren't you supposed to bring the rabbit to them that you ate earlier, O Loyalpaw?"

Cavepaw's face twisted into a look of anger as he tried desperately to come up with a good comeback. Snowpaw snorted and picked up the hare, carrying it off to the nursery. _Hah. Cavepaw thinks he's so great._ Snowpaw padded through the large tunnel that led to the small, dug-out den.

Mistflash glanced up from grooming her light gray pelt, and smiled. "Look, kits, Snowpaw brought us a rabbit!"

Dustkit, who was a little, pale brown tom, widened his eyes. "Whoa. That's huge!"

Snowpaw let out a purr and dropped the rabbit in front of the friendly queen. "It was practically begging to be caught, just sitting there sunning itself in the open!"

Hopkit batted at Snowpaw's thick tail. "Will you teach me to catch prey like that when I'm an apprentice?"

The other three kits piped up excitedly. "Me too! Me too!" They all squeaked. Snowpaw laughed. "We'll see," he purred.

Poolkit stared up at the white tom with wide eyes. "You're _big._" She mewed in awe.

Snowpaw readied himself for some insult.

"Will you give us a badger ride?" She squeaked, trying to climb up on his back.

Snowpaw stifled a purr. Kits were funny little things. He then let out a fearsome growl and crouched down. "Grr! I'm a badger! I'll eat you all up!" The kits squealed and pounced on his back, digging in their sharp little claws into his pelt while Mistflash purred in amusement. When all four kits were latched on, Snowpaw stood and they all let out squeaks. He stomped around dramatically, the kits shrieking in delight as they tried to hold on. Hopkit was the first to tumble off, followed by Dustkit. Sweetkit let out a yelp as Poolkit bumped her off, the little gray tabby yowling victoriously. "I win!"

"Alright, kits, that's enough." Mistflash purred, and her kits protested, but padded back over to their mother. She blinked warmly at Snowpaw. "Thank you for the hare," and glanced at her kits. "And the badger ride."

"No problem," Purred Snowpaw, as he turned and exited the nursery.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Boulder for a clan meeting!" Shalestar was perched up on the Boulder, a large stone that was used for clan meetings. PebbleClan cats all started to emerge from their dens or pad closer from eating a meal to listen. Many looked excited, as though they hoped to be allowed to go to the Gathering.

"As you all know, tonight is the Gathering. I fear DesertClan may try something, as they have been scented very close to our borders recently. Try and stay away from them as best you can. And if MeadowClan tries to provoke you-" He cast a meaningful glance at Cavepaw and Stormpaw- "Don't get into a fight. Remember the truce. They're just a load of fox-hearts. Now, as for the cats going to Gathering, Duskwater, Jaggedtail, Cavepaw, Darksky, Sharpstone, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Flintfang, Mossheart, and Mudtail will be attending, along with the elders if they wish."

Shalestar jumped off the Boulder and the meeting was over. Amberpaw found her way to Snowpaw. "A lot of cats, don't you think?" She mewed, sounding slightly confused.

Snowpaw narrowed his eyes. "Seems like Shalestar wants to appear strong in case DesertClan does try to pull something."

Amberpaw nodded slightly, then turned to join the group of cats getting ready to leave, Snowpaw following close behind. Mudtail, Snowpaw's father, fell in alongside him and let out a purr. "First Gathering! How do you feel?"

Snowpaw smiled. "I'm curious as to what the other clans are like."

The dark brown tom nodded. "I was like that, too. DesertClan is pretty prickly, though there's a couple of decent cats there. MeadowClan just plain hates us, and they'll probably try to make fun of us as usual for being smaller than them. Load of bat-brains. SwampClan, however, is quite friendly."

Snowpaw tilted his head slightly. "Are MeadowClan big cats?"

Mudtail sighed. "You'll see."

The PebbleClan cats all headed out the entrance tunnel, one cat following the next. When Snowpaw felt a cool breeze blowing down from above, he felt a rush of exhilaration. _Its so nice up here. Why does everyone hate it so much?_

When he finally emerged from the tunnel, with his paws on the ground and nothing but sky above him, he noticed most other cats looked like confused moles that were somehow above ground and couldn't find their way back. Snowpaw on the other hand felt like he was finally free. He loved it when he could feel the breeze blowing through his fur and see the sky above him.

Mudtail muttered. "I don't get what the other clans love about it out here. Being out of the walls of the tunnels- it just leaves us so... exposed."

And that was when Snowpaw realized that his clan was not strong for living underground. They were not clever. They were cowards.

_This is why the other clans make fun of us. We hide safely in our little burrows where nothing can hurt us._

Shalestar huffed slightly and started to speed up. "Come on, we're wasting moonlight." The clan moved along steadily.

_Even PebbleClan's mighty leader is afraid of a little fresh air._

They proceeded as quickly as they could across the barren landscape. Above ground, there wasn't much. The ground was mostly just rocky soil with a few plants. There were a couple of trees, and most of the PebbleClan warriors glared at them suspiciously as though the tree was an enemy warrior wanting to tear out their throats. Snowpaw snorted in disbelief of how skittish his clan was.

The Gathering place was a small grove of trees in the middle of the clan territories, just North of PebbleClan, and separated by a small stream which ran far upstream and down, making the border for DesertClan's territory farther Northwest and MeadowClan's territory to the Southeast. SwampClan's home was between them, just to the Northeast.

When they reached the grove, there were already a good number of cats moving about and chattering. Shalestar scented the air for a moment. "We're last. All the other clans are here. Come on."

PebbleClan hurried into the tree grove, and some cats spotted others they knew and padded over, exchanging greetings. Snowpaw proceeded slowly, deciding to observe before trying to talk to anyone. Mudtail was chatting with a few other warriors who were larger than he, though they were a mix of colors, which was slightly surprising to see after moons of the usual black, gray, and brown pelts.

He noticed that a portion of the cats towered over the others, with slim frames and long legs. They were obviously swift cats. _MeadowClan, probably._ They glowered at some of the PebbleClan warriors who passed, which were simply dwarfed by the tall cats.

The leaders were all perched in the single tree inside the clearing, with gnarled roots that deputies would sit among. The medicine cats were just past them, chatting and all seeming friendly and at ease despite their differences. Then he noticed the small golden tom that was silent, ears flattened. _Great StarClan, he's even smaller than I am._

The golden tom looked out of place, and his eyes burned with something... anger? Irritation? He looked like he had a fighting spirit. _I wonder what made him decide to be a medicine cat._

As he was pondering, a cat bumped into him, making the white tom nearly fall over. Snowpaw let out a little grow, turning around to face a pretty ginger she-cat, who was just about his size, though barely taller with a slim frame. Her blue eyes widened and she let out a quick apology. "Sorry! I got shoved by Smokepaw... he's a bit rude."

Snowpaw blinked. "Er, its fine. Who's Smokepaw? Who are you?"

The ginger she-cat flicked her tail at a tall gray tom who was snickering with a brown tabby tom. "Those mouse-brains are Smokepaw and Thistlepaw. Between them they've got the brains of an ant. Well, maybe a beetle. I'm Rosepaw."

Snowpaw chuckled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Snowpaw. Which clan are you from? DesertClan?"

Rosepaw looked away. "MeadowClan."

"Oh," He tilted his head slightly. "I thought MeadowClan cats would be taller, according to what everyone else says."

"Yeah, I'm short." She sat, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well, what about you? SwampClan?"

"No, PebbleClan. I'm big." Snowpaw let out a purr.

"No wonder you smell like dirt and rocks!" Rosepaw flicked him with her tail, eyes gleaming.

Snowpaw rolled his eyes. "I live," He said slowly, "In _dirt._"

Rosepaw laughed and they sat there in silence for a few moments. Snowpaw flicked his ears towards the small golden tom. "Any idea who he is? He's not from PebbleClan, if you can believe it."

Rosepaw tilted her head. "I think Embertail- our medicine cat- said something about Oaksnow's new apprentice... Tinypaw! That's it. SwampClan's medicine cat apprentice. Word is that he was forced to be a medicine cat because of his size."

"That's awful!" Snowpaw gasped. "I guess all three of us have something in common, then, huh?"

Rosepaw looked at the golden tom thoughtfully. "I guess so."

A yowl interrupted them. "Let the Gathering begin!"

"Who's that?" Snowpaw whispered to Rosepaw, in regards to the tall brown tabby who had spoken.

"That's Sparrowstar, MeadowClan's leader. You already know Shalestar, who's sitting on the lowest branch. He doesn't like heights, obviously. The fiery tom on Sparrowstar's right is Flamestar, leader of DesertClan, and then the mottled she-cat is Wrenstar, Swampclan's uncharacteristically rude, grumpy leader."

Sparrowstar looked slowly over the gathered clans as they fell silent. "Thank you," he rumbled. "I will speak first. MeadowClan's prey is running, but of course, we're always running after it." A few amused purrs sounded from the MeadowClan cats and some others. "Mistleleaf has moved to the nursery, we're expecting her kits to be born in the next two moons. MeadowClan is strong as always." He took a sat down as cats murmured their congratulations.

Wrenstar stood, silencing Flamestar with an icy glare, who had been just about to speak. He frowned and gave her a dirty look. "SwampClan is doing well. We have two new apprentices, Tinypaw, who will be our next medicine cat... hopefully, and Vinepaw. We are strong and ready to protect our borders."

_What is she suggesting? That everyone is out to get her?_

Flamestar glared at her as he spoke. "DesertClan has a new apprentice, Echopaw. Though I have something to say that you all must consider." Mutterings broke out at this. "Silence!" He yowled, before continuing. "DesertClan lives in the harshest of environments, we constantly live under threat of heatstroke. A fever can be fatal, and our prey is rare and tough. In all the history of the clans, the others have always turned a blind eye to our plights. Now, I will do _anything_ to ensure my clan's safety. I propose that each of you give us a piece of your territory so that we may have hunting grounds so our queens will no longer wail through the night when their kit starves because there is nothing to eat in our barren wasteland."

Outraged yowls broke out. "Silence, all of you!" Sparrowstar cried. "Look at the moon!"

The moon, which had been shining brightly before, was now covered with dark storm clouds. "It is a sign!" He yowled. "The Gathering is over. Go back to your clans. StarClan has spoken its disapproval."

Rosepaw said a hasty goodbye before hurrying to join the other MeadowClan warriors, which were already bolting away at ridiculous speeds. In a daze, Snowpaw headed off to join Mudtail and the rest of PebbleClan.

_What's going to happen now?_

* * *

**Hey guys... sorry this took longer than expected. I got emotionally sucker-punched a number of times in the past couple of days and rendered me unable to get myself to write. Also, on Friday I'll be going on vacation for almost two weeks, so while I may or may not be writing chapters, I will not be posting any until I return.**

**I'll miss all your wonderful support while I'm gone :D. I'll try and post a chapter to Betrayal before I leave, and maybe to Darkness Rising, but we'll see if I'm not feeling too down.**

**Love you guys :D!**

**Lolkat123 out~**


End file.
